


【N新V】尼禄快跑！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 妈咪约稿 高中生Nx女大学生（cuntboy）V 笨蛋情侣罢了www
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【N新V】尼禄快跑！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narikso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/gifts).



尼禄觉得有些天旋地转，他承认上课前偷偷喝啤酒是他的不对。但那是妮可下课拉着他打游戏的时候稍稍咪了一口，也就尝了个味道。这会儿他坐在图书馆旁边的自习室里。上课时间这儿没人，V说要找个安静的地方，他就带他来这里了——对，V，尼禄渐渐找回意识，真正让他天旋地转的正是面前的男人，他的恋人。  
V坐在尼禄面前。没有穿平时那套皮衣外套，而是穿了一件宽松的卫衣，上书“PIZZA SUCKS”。  
“你再说一遍？”尼禄问。  
“你不相信？”V说。  
“这……”尼禄结结巴巴，于是V从背包里掏出一个小盒子，打开给尼禄看。尼禄凑过去，一截短短的验孕棒，上面有一条杠，两条杠。  
两条杠。  
尼禄站起身，跑了出去。  
※  
初看尼禄和V很难分辨出他俩的年龄。尼禄人高马大，在学校的时候跟校园美剧霸凌男一样穿土里土气的棒球衫和帽子。课余时间抓件蓝色兜帽外套套在身上。V身形纤细，过一条黑漆漆皮衣。一般看到他们都会感觉他们相识于什么夜店蹦迪或者金属乐队现场。可实际上他们第一次见面是在商场的儿童区。  
尼禄发小姬莉叶在幼儿园兼职。带一群小朋友到培训机构体验彩陶育儿课程。等待期间小朋友们呼啸而过，冲向儿童区的海洋球滑滑梯弹弹跳床。尼禄在边上看着他们，但小朋友折返回来跟他说海洋球里有个怪人。  
尼禄过去就看到一个背着猫型书包的黑衣男人在海洋球里面翻找。他手长脚长在一片花花绿绿当中甚是违和。小朋友拽着尼禄衣角，尼禄便问：“先生，那个，请问你找什么？”  
那个男人抬头，尼禄向后退了一步，但是却听见他说：“我的，嗯，朋友在下面。”  
这话听着实在是太恐怖了。尼禄吓一跳。看到他好像从海洋球下面找到什么，然后站起来向上拖。一个蓝色外套的男人被他从海洋球下面拖出来。这招大变活人让小朋友们拍手叫好，却足足实实吓了尼禄一跟头。他冲过去，抱住那个蓝人问：“爸，你怎么了！”  
于是尼禄知道了这哥们名字叫V，乃是他那在高等学府研究半魔生理学的老父亲维吉尔最为得意的关门大弟子。维吉尔早年受伤，得一后遗症是情绪激动时会突然晕倒。拉着V来二楼买empusa标本的时候发作，啪叽一下刚好栽进海洋球里。  
“我现在没事了，尼禄，尼禄，你看哪儿呢？”维吉尔说。却看见尼禄眼神不在自己身上，盯着后边的V。从此尼禄和V便相识。V虚长尼禄几岁，两人相处却甚是融洽。  
某天晚上尼禄主动跟V告白。V却略有迟疑。尼禄起初以为是自己遭拒，结果V说：“不是的，只是——”  
他把尼禄拉到一边，稍稍拉开裤子给尼禄看。尼禄起初脸红捂眼，随后从指缝里看到V确乎异于常人，他并无男性器官，却有一套女性的。  
“我也喜欢你，只是我和别人不太一样。”V说。  
“吓死我了。”尼禄的话起初让V心寒，但一想又发现他的语气是如释重负。“我还以为你讨厌我呢。”尼禄说着，扶住V的肩膀，蹭了蹭V的鼻子：“那现在我们是在交往了？”  
V愣神，然后点头。  
随即开始交往，但接触都是点到即止。三周之后某夜他们相约一起看金属摇滚演唱会，台上的哥们摔着吉他大唱你干不死老子！老子是终结！台下尼禄和V怕被蹦迪的人群冲散就抓住了彼此的手。  
尼禄意识到他们十指相扣，转过头看V，V提高声音问他怎么了？尼禄看他俩的手。V心领神会，大声喊：“别不好意思！我们交往都三个礼拜了！才握手呢！进展真快！”  
“可是！”尼禄说，“这是一件郑重的事情！我觉得一切都循序渐进比较好！慢慢来——”  
V说：“好的！听你的！”  
然后当晚演唱会结束后他们火速就近找酒店开房，春风一夜花式繁多。后半夜隔壁的房客来敲门抱怨他们太大声的时候看到里面的两个房客一个举着皮鞭一个绑成大闸蟹。  
一个月以后V觉得身体不对，起初是觉得生病。药吃了一通没有好转。后来开始有了另一种想法。他一人跑到药店去买验孕棒，售货小姑娘的眼神很是怪异。回来一测试，维吉尔他弟喜欢说的词儿是啥来着？Jackpot！  
他又跑去医院检查，结果真说他腹中有一东西，医生是个老大爷，握着他的手说奇迹呀！  
于是V匆匆到高中找到还在上西方魔界史的尼禄把他从课堂上叫出来。他告诉了尼禄这个消息然后出示证据。  
然后尼禄跑了。  
※  
“没有担当！”但丁咒骂。  
“没有骨气！”但丁抱怨。  
“没有责任心！”但丁斥声，“真是个软骨头，算什么男人！这要是我儿子，我——”  
他话说到一半刹车，维吉尔斜睨他一眼：“你怎么？”  
“没怎么。”但丁小心翼翼地挪动自己，跑到V身边。V坐在他们家柔软宽松的沙发上，手捧热可可。裹着一条红色毛毯。“为什么给我这玩意儿。”V指了指毛毯，“我是怀孕了又不是受到精神创伤。”  
“披着吧这是妈当年怀我们时候用的。”但丁说。  
V愣住，顿时觉得这条毛毯有了沉重的意义。  
两个兄弟看着这年轻人，本来但丁都在思考侄子的男朋友应该怎么称呼了，可现在尼禄跑路的举动让一切都飘摇起来。V来找维吉尔，说自己肚里有了尼禄的孩子。哥俩起初以为是玩笑，后来以为是找上门来算账，然后V说尼禄跑了。这事儿味道就不对了。  
V没有别的人可以找，这会儿来求助尼禄的两个长辈也无可厚非，他交代了一切前因后果。“其实，”维吉尔想了想还是得为尼禄找补回一些面子，“他也不是那样的孩子。也许他有什么原因。他会回来的。”  
但丁抱着手臂说：“不好说哦，没准他遗传了你那点逃避育儿的传统呢。”  
“你凭什么来指摘我！”维吉尔没好气地瞪了但丁一眼，这还有个双身子的，他们不好打架。  
“开个玩笑，好啦小V，”但丁摊手：“尼禄不会抛下你和小家伙的。如果他敢我就把他揍一顿”  
“不过。”他坐到V对面，“就那一发就中了，该说不愧是我们家的孩子吗。还是说是因为我的演唱会的气场？”  
“你正经一点。”维吉尔在但丁脑袋上轻轻拍了一下，又对V说：“你打他电话了么？”  
“没有。”V这才反应过来，光顾着震惊了。他拨通尼禄的电话，显示已关机。  
但丁和维吉尔相视。但丁拨通乐队贝斯手的电话：“克雷多？嘿兄弟，你能让你妹联系上尼禄不？”  
过了一会儿但丁似乎收到回复：“哦好，谢谢，拜拜。”  
但丁挂了电话，有些尴尬转向V：“小姬莉叶说尼禄今天本来要过去给她帮忙的，但是请假说要去了结一件事情。”  
V楞了一下，然后听到扑通一声。维吉尔在旁边晕了过去。  
而门口又响起一声问话：“爸？你这又怎么了？”  
尼禄打开门，站在那儿，不知所措。  
※  
维吉尔躺在沙发上悠悠转醒，旁边但丁拿小扇子给他扇风。见他睁眼才谢天谢地：“还好你醒了，吓死我了老哥我可不敢再跟你斗嘴了，你这原地晕倒怎么行？”  
“你知道就好，”维吉尔有气无力地说，“V呢？”  
“嘘。”但丁指了指楼上，“和尼禄对峙呢，你再歇会儿。”  
“你去哪儿了？”V问。  
尼禄双手紧握，指甲抠着自己的手心。他神色严肃。  
V故作轻松地托着下巴：“怎么了？”  
尼禄支支吾吾，不肯出声，一副不情愿的样子。  
V叹气，说道：“是不是这事情对你来说太刺激了？别怕，不怪你，是我说不用戴套的。”  
“……我还是不敢相信。”尼禄声音微微颤抖，“我以为你只是有……那个，不会……那个的。”  
“我也以为不会，可能是你的基因太强大了。”V故意调笑，但气氛并未轻松。尼禄表情没有松动半分：“你还没大学毕业，V……”  
“你高中都还没毕业呢，”V说着，心中渐渐有些失望，“我明白，这责任对你而言太重大了。怎么叫一个孩子去养育另一个孩子呢？”  
“尼禄！”维吉尔敲着门：“你若还是我儿就担当起来！不可临阵逃脱，否则我——”“行了行了让他自己解决你瞎亢奋什么，走了走了走了。”  
外面穿来维吉尔唔唔唔被遮住嘴巴的叫喊，但丁显然把老哥拖到一边。尼禄吓了一跳。表情更加严峻。“他们都知道了哦……”他小声说，像是确认。  
V点头：“没事的尼禄，你不用管他们的想法。”他故意将语气说的稀松平常，一方面是为了减轻尼禄的负担，一方面，这样他就可以显得不那么失落：“你呢，如果不想要这孩子就直说，我从你家里开就可以去趟医院。没什么大不了的，总不会比做胸口创伤手术还麻烦。”  
“不许去医院！”尼禄突然大声喊道，抓住V的手。V吓了一跳。  
“我怎么会不想要这孩子！”尼禄紧紧扣着V的手指，“V——你，你也想留下他的吧？不要去医院。”  
“我不去。”V安抚道，“但既然如此，为什么那时候你要跑？”  
尼禄又不说话了，他松开V的手，插进自己的衣兜里。嗫嚅着什么，半天V都不知道他在说什么。尼禄抬起头，咳嗽了一声：“那什么。”  
他抓住V的手指，V本能地抽开。“拜托，V，”尼禄叹气，“这样一点都不浪漫了！”  
V疑惑，直到看见尼禄握住他的手，然后从衣兜里摸出一个小盒子。尼禄单手起开，将里面的戒指掏出来套在V的手指上。  
“就是，本来就快做完了，我是想等人家慢慢做完了再拿回来的，”尼禄解释，“但是你给我看那个……验孕棒，我当时只想到我应该做这件事情，所以我跑到店里去催着他们赶了个工。”尼禄指了指戒指上一段细小的银丝花纹，“这段是我做的，因为他们人手不够赶不及。手机也没电了……早上和妮可打了会游戏。”  
“V，”尼禄问道，“你是否——”“尼禄，”V打断他喃喃道，“跳过那些对话，我愿意。”  
尼禄像是噎住了，好多话没出口就被掐灭。不过马上亲吻了V的手一下：“这次听你的。”  
※  
“别转了你转的我头晕。”  
但丁看了一眼踱步的维吉尔，“这又不是人家生了你等到那天再激动。”  
“有没有那天还不确定呢。”维吉尔小声催促：“你听一下。”  
但丁把耳朵贴在门上，听着里面的对话。他的表情时而严肃时而喜悦时而震惊时而迷惑。“到底怎么样。”维吉尔问。  
“维吉尔，”但丁说，“你再转一会儿模拟一下心理准备吧，你这爷爷是做定了。”  
维吉尔站住，罕见地微笑了一下，然后啪叽一声晕倒在地。  
END


End file.
